


Day4 - Affair

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week 2020, Secret Relationship, theme: affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robron meet in a barn... in secret. Nobody knows they got back together. Is it familiar?Or...my fic for day 4 of robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Day4 - Affair

Affair, or... is it?

“This brings back some memories.” - he heard Robert chuckle from behind him.

“They haven't followed you right?” - asked Aaron turning around as he saw Robert entering the barn.

“Nice to see you too.” - smiled Robert before he pulled Aaron in for a quick kiss.

“Yeah yeah, I'm glad you're here. So?” - he asked again. Robert laughed at him before he saw how serious Aaron was.

“No. They haven't. Vic tried to get me to go over though. Have a chat.”

“She's not suspicious is she?”

“Because she simply couldn't ask about how I've been getting on right?” - asked Robert joking.

“Sorry... it's just....” - started Aaron biting his lips as he stroked Robert's arms.

“No, I get it.” - he sighed before they went quiet. -”Tell you who was definitely suspicious though. Your mum.”

“What?”

“Yesterday I had lunch with Vic in the pub, and Chas made it obvious how she feels about me being out.” - he frowned.

“Did she say something?”

“She told Paddy you must have met a bloke because you're actually smiling more, and you seem happy and how fantastic it is after the shit I put you through.”

“She said that? You know it's not true, right? You're not to blame.”

“But I am.” - said Robert - “I pushed you away, wanted you to move on...”

“And I couldn't. What does that tell you?”- asked Aaron stepping closer.

“That you're an idiot.” -smiled Robert before he kissed him. - “I think Vic is onto something.” - said Robert stopping the kiss.

“She said something?”

“Not exactly... just kept mentioning you, ever since I’m back really. She said I couldn’t just give up.... then she asked me how would I feel if you’d start dating a bloke right in front of me.” 

“What did you say?”

“The truth.” - he shrugged - “That it would destroy me.”

“Robert...”

“No, it’s true.” - he sighed - “But... hopefully that won’t happen.” - he smiled. 

“Like I’d ever do that.” - scoffed Aaron before he started smirking and took a step back from Robert. - “I've got something for ya.” -he said biting his lip.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Come on Aaron just tell me!”

“No, close your eyes first.” - he said not moving a muscle until Robert did as he was told. Aaron didn't wait a second before he pulled out the ring from his pocket, slipping it on Robert's finger. He felt Robert tense before he saw him staring at the ring.

“You...”

“We talked about it.” -shrugged Aaron. That was true. Robert was out of prison for the last 5 months and despite Aaron slamming the door in his face at first, they made up fairly quick, and ever since, they kept their relationship a secret. It wasn’t easy. They avoided each other in public. The whole village thought the reunion didn't quite succeed. They knew people were talking about it. Still, after 5 months when they occasionally were in the pub at the same time, they would hear the whispers. People were wondering what happened, why they didn’t get back on. Little did they know... But it was necessary. Chas tried her best to keep Aaron out of Robert's way, and she was delighted when she overheard Robert telling Victoria how Aaron didn't want anything to do with him. It was all an act though. They needed space...from others, from the family, from the gossip, and that's how they started seeing each other in secret. It was better than keeping their distance. They couldn't have managed it anyway.

“You know if I'm gonna wear this our secret is over, right?” - said Robert looking at Aaron.

“I know. But...I can't expect me husband to act like we're strangers, can I.” - he said smirking.

“Wha...what did you just say?” - asked Robert gobsmacked. They haven't talked about formalities yet, so this came as a surprise for him.

“What are you doing this Friday?” - he asked and Robert's eyes widened.

“Are...are you sure?” - he asked shocked but he still couldn't stop smiling.

“Yeah. Booked it today. Usually, there’s a waiting list but someone cancelled just before I got there and when I asked about their earliest appointment they told me Friday’s available. They were joking obviously.. when I said I take it... they thought I’m pulling their legs.” - he laughed - “So....this is kinda our last time to meet in secret.”

“What about tomorrow? It's only Wednesday.”

“You said me mum's suspicious. I sort it. And work. Because after we get married I want you all to myself for a whole week at least.”

**_*flashback*_ **

_“Hello luv, a pint was it?” - asked Chas as she saw Aaron entering the pub._

_“Yeah, go on then, but I can’t stay long.” - he said checking his phone._

_“Is it a bloke by any chance?” - asked Chas trying to get to know more. She knew something was up with Aaron. Lately, he seemed... lighter. It was really refreshing to see it, especially now that Robert was back in the village and Chas was up half the night worrying about Aaron getting sucked into Robert’s lies again. Her words exactly._

_“No. None of your business anyway.” - scoffed Aaron before his phone beeped. A message. He opened it quickly and started smiling instantly._

_“As long as he makes you happy luv, that’s all that matters.” - smiled Chas putting the glass in front of him. - “It can only be better than Robert.” - she added half whispering. Aaron heard it but tried to ignore it. He couldn’t deal with his mother’s mithering when he just confirmed another date with Robert. Well... if you can call a secret meeting a date._

_“I have to go to London for a scrap run. It’s a 3-day job. So... I can’t babysit Eve.” - he told his mother. He knew they wanted to ask him, but he couldn’t turn down an opportunity to be with Robert. Not even for his little sister._

_“Ah, don’t worry luv, we sort it. Just have fun.” - she smirked... and did she wink at him?_

_“It’s work mum.” - he said again trying to sound convincing._

_“Sure it is.” - she smiled. Aaron gave up. At least she didn’t think it was Robert. He couldn’t deal with the drama, not right now. Right now, seeing Robert was all that mattered._

**_*end of flashback*_ **

“Chas is gonna hate this.” -said Robert worrying. - “Everybody will.”

“Not everybody.”

“My sister doesn’t count.” - he said.

“Robert, my mum’s been trying to get a name out of me ever since we... you know. She knows I’m happy.” 

“Are you? Are you really? I mean... we can only meet in barns... and hotels... outside of the village. It’s like...” 

“Like old times?” - asked Aaron with a little laugh.

“You can’t be happy with that.”

“But I am.” - he said confirming it. - “Because Robert, those years without ya? It wasn’t something I’d call life. And no, please don’t say I’m overreacting. I told you how it was. You know.” 

“I know.” - he nodded. - “I just want you to be sure.”

“It was never a question.” - he said as he kissed him again. 

“So, from now on this ‘affair’ is over?” - asked Robert smiling. 

“Looks like it.” - answered Aaron - “But I still have...” - he said checking his phone - “..about 45 minutes before me mum’s gonna call to ask me to stop by for tea.”

“And to ask you who’s your mystery bloke is.”

“That too.” - he grinned. - “So? Do you wanna talk... or you’d rather get on with it?” - he asked impatiently making Robert smile before he lunged forward to take the lead. He waited for years to have this again, to be with Robert again. He didn’t want to waste any more minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of throwback to the affair era, a little bit of after reunion 3.0
> 
> anyway, I hope you're gonna like it.  
> let me know!


End file.
